


Pouch

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Object Insertion, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug tests just how much treasure Bilbo can carry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“That’s... that’s it...” Bilbo pants, his breaths laboured and heavy, his chest beating hard with the effort. He’s arched off the golden floor already, his legs spread and his feet in the air, knees held against his chest by trembling fingers. The round cheeks of his ass are gloriously exposed, and Smaug lets out another string of mist to waft over them, washing the peach skin bright pink. Bilbo moans and tosses his head back, sweat-matted honey curls a halo around him. 

He’s beautiful, of course, always is, a striking sight more precious than anything else Smaug owns. But Bilbo’s particularly pretty when he’s full of treasure, when Smaug has pearls wrapped around his neck and jewels circling his nipples, coins held between his toes. Smaug considers popping a large diamond into Bilbo’s open, drooling mouth, lost as it is in the throes of passion, but as usual, he’s enjoying Bilbo’s noises far too much. As Smaug stares at the tiny, puckered hole nestled between the cheeks of Bilbo’s ass, currently stretched and dripping with dragon saliva and stuffed full of treasure, Smaug purrs, “Just one more piece.” Bilbo groans and turns his face to the side, dilated eyes scrunching shut. But he doesn’t drop his legs: he keeps his overfed asshole on display. It’s a sight that Smaug truly appreciates. 

Smaug knows his Bilbo’s limits. He knows that, surely, there’s just a _little_ more room—Bilbo has, after all, taken the tip of Smaug’s tail, the ends of his spikes, the brunt of his claws. There’s enough space for that final piece, the glimmering jewel resting a few meters away on a raised gold dais, shining boldly like the sun. Smaug catches it easily in his teeth and brings it down to his whimpering, trembling hobbit, so pushed to the limits. 

Smaug lowers the end of the oval-cut stone against Bilbo’s distended hole, and there’s a squelching noise of warm, wet flesh, and the muffled clink of hard surfaces against each other. Smaug pushes, just a little at first, then harder, jamming the jewel inside, until Bilbo’s greedy hole is fully stretched around it, and Smaug is feeding Bilbo’s ass with a lustful fervor. When the jewel is more than halfway in, Smaug pulls his teeth away, lowers his muzzle as the jewel slowly starts to slip back out, then knocks into it, nudging it inside almost to the end. 

And Bilbo, at his wits’ end, arches up and _screams_ , a torturously gorgeous sound. His little cock twitches between his thighs and sprays across his chest, a stream of sticky white that Smaug instantly laps away. It only takes one swipe of his great tongue to catch the entire load, Bilbo even prettier for the saliva that now drenches his skin. 

He’s still crying out afterwards, and Smaug pulls back to watch his lover’s ass spasm wildly, hole clenching as the rubbed-raw edges quiver and contract. The shining jewel pops right out, ejecting a few centimeters across the floor of treasure, and two small pearls go toppling out with it, then a whole string of them, then a bright green emerald, then a slew of coins. Smaug watches in delight as Bilbo’s tiny body works to push out all the treasure it consumed, and sometimes Bilbo’s poor hole gets stuck on oblong shapes and Bilbo has to reach one hand down to help open his entrance. At every glimpse of Bilbo’s pink-red insides, the heat flares in Smaug’s chest, his own massive cock filling against his nest. There’s nothing in this world so enticing as the sight of a hobbit defiled, and Bilbo is good to indulge all of Smaug’s fantasies, to fill his body with whatever Smaug asks. It’s a shame he can’t hold it in, but then, it’s also fun to watch treasure spill out. Finally, Bilbo is left empty.

Just to make sure, Smaug presses his tongue down against Bilbo’s stomach, and sure enough, three more coins pop out, rolling down to join the other soiled treasures. Bilbo is left moaning incoherently, writhing and still holding his legs up, probably because his abused ass would be too sore against the hard treasure-bed. 

Smaug can’t help but purr, “You’re _perfect_ , my little hobbit.”

And Bilbo makes a needy whining noise, one hand reaching out in the air. Smaug ducks into it, letting Bilbo dizzily cling to his muzzle. Bilbo mumbles, “Anything for my dragon.”

Smaug’s chest swells and he puffs out more smoke, giving Bilbo a warmth to rest in before the second round.


End file.
